


La vida de los Súper Soldados

by Amerikita12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Bottom Steve, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heroes, Homophobic Language, Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Non-Graphic Smut, Past Abuse, Romance, Sexual Tension, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: "-¿Tú, James Buchanan Barnes, me harías el honor de ser mí esposo?- Declaró, Steve, con un tono apenas titubeante, pero en su gran mayoría con una mezcla de esperanzas y felicidad. Después, solo se besaron. Y eso fue perfecto."(O como Steve y Bucky cumplen un sueño).





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por entrar! Espero que les guste  
> Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics.

Steve se levantó al alba, siendo alentado por los débiles rayos de sol que se colaban a su habitación, el movimiento creado por él al cambiarse de prendas y hacer diversas cosas no tardó en perturbar el sueño de su compañero.

-Hola, Bucky- Saludó Steve, sin dejar de abrocharse las agujetas de sus zapatillas deportivas. A espaldas del rubio, un somnoliento Bucky se estiraba desganado entres las sábanas tersas de la cama. No se molestó en ahogar en bostezo ruidoso que salió de su boca. 

Cuando Steve terminó lo referente a sus zapatillas, se volteó en dirección a su pareja, a quien tenía intensiones de despertar completamente. Cuando lo vio envuelto entre la tela, cubierto con las almohadas y frazadas tuvo que esforzarse por no dejarse caer de nuevo en la cama y dormir plácidamente con el castaño.

-Vamos, despierta Bucky- Le susurró, con un tono que incluso él aceptaba era muy bajo. Al recibir murmullos ilegibles tuvo que hablar más alto contra el cuerpo del castaño.

-Está bien, Punk- Declaró derrotado, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, imitando todo lo que el rubio hizo unos minutos antes.

Una vez ambos estaban listos, salieron de su habitación, se dirigieron con poca prisa hacia la cocina. En el camino compartieron algunos comentarios ocasionales, referentes a qué harían en el día, qué futuros eventos tenían planeados y la ida a comprar despensa que necesitaban hacer con urgencia.

Una vez llegaron a la cocina se detuvieron volteando su mirada a la de su pareja al unisono, compartieron una mirada entre ellos, como si supiesen lo que pensaba el otro. 

-¿Piedra, papel o tijeras para ver quién prepara el desayuno?- Propuso Steve, con esa sonrisa ligeramente manipuladora que hacía imposible a Bucky negarse.

Y cuando Bucky le ganó a Steve dos veces seguidas, no pudo soportar las ganas de darle un beso dulce en los labios como premio de consolación. 

[...]

-¿Qué dices Bucky? ¿Compramos para preparar camarones mignon o para preparar lasagna?- Preguntó Steve, sosteniendo entre sus manos una caja de pasta y en la otra una lata de crema de champiñones, sus cejas levantadas creaban ligeras arrugas y mostraban su rostro pensativo. 

Bucky se volteó y dio una ojeada rápida a todo el escenario, desde la comida hasta el ceño de su pareja- Bueno- Se apresuró a decir una vez advirtió la aparente urgencia de Steve- Yo diría que lleváramos para ambas comidas, para no tener que volver mañana, ¿No lo crees?-.

El rubio asintió pensativo, metiendo los alimentos al carro de compras, y uno que otro alimento básico que ya escaseaba en su hogar. Una vez tenía el carro repletó con los ingredientes necesarios para mantenerse al menos una semana más, se dirigió junto con Bucky a la caja para pagar. 

-Sabes, Bucky, con toda la comida que llevamos pareciera que vamos a alimentar a toda una familia- Comentó, sin poder aguantar la risa ligera que salía de sus labios, pero cuando se volteó hacia donde se suponía estaba su pareja, su sonrisa se apagó y dio lugar a una mueca sorprendida, pues no había nadie a su lado.

-¿Bucky?- Articuló el rubio, con un volumen que estaba entre bajo y alto, una ligera preocupación se dejó leer en su tono. 

Steve aceleró su paso para dirigirse hacia donde creía que su pareja podría haber ido. Con su ritmo rápido no tardó más de un minuto en llegar a la sección de golosinas, galletas y demás cosas dulces, él conocía a Bucky, y sabía que si se separaba de él, sería solo para conseguir algún producto que le había causado antojo.  

No se equivocó en lo absoluto, justo enfrente de las cajas coloridas de galletas, un castaño con sudadera negra se encontraba observándolas con una mirada hambrienta. Steve negó con la cabeza, riéndose un poco por la situación, después de rodar los ojos caminó con poca rapidez hacia su novio.  

-Te encontré Bucky- Comentó con tono juguetón una vez estaba detrás del castaño, no se sorprendió cuando Bucky no reaccionó, sabía perfectamente que él había notado su presencia desde hace metros. 

-Stevie, ¿Podemos comprar galletas? Tengo un gran antojo de ellas- Le suplicó, sin tomarse la molestia de girarse para verlo, siguiendo aparentemente hipnotizado por las galletas.

-Claro, Buck, lo que tú quieras- Dijo el rubio, apenas esperando a que Bucky terminará su petición. Estaba más que claro que Steve haría muchas cosas estúpidas para complacer a su novio, así que comprar galletas para su antojo no era una molestia.

Cuando el castaño giró su rostro y mostró su sonrisa reluciente y sus hermosos ojos azules vibrantes de alegría, Steve juró que compraría todas las galletas de la tienda, de la ciudad, del mundo, o incluso el mundo mismo si eso significaba que Bucky sonriera siempre para él.

Como era de esperarse, tomó al castaño de la cintura, sujetándolo con recelo, como si temiera que le fuese arrebatado, apenas esperó a que su pareja mostrará una mueca sorprendida antes de darle un beso en los labios que casi rozaba lo casto. Ambos se separaron con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa en sus rostros. 

[...] 

Era tarde y la falta de luz se hacía presente cada vez más, el brillante color rojizo con algunos toques violetas del arrebol eran reconfortantes ante la inminente oscuridad. El cielo se tornaba oscuro, acompañado celosamente con unas nubes grisáceas que escondían parte del firmamento, aun con ello la luz de la luna era terca y se filtraba para brindar un poco de claridad. 

En la comodidad que brindaba la habitación de ambos súper soldados, la sensación de frío era ajena a la pareja que melosamente se acomodaban uno cerca del otro. La pieza estaba llena de un silencio reconfortante que ninguno de los dos quería romper, un ambiente perfecto que pocas veces se presentaba en la vida de Steve y Bucky. 

Los únicos ruidos que perturbaban ligeramente el mutismo, era el sonido suave que hacía el grafito del lápiz que usaba Steve y el continuo "tic" de las teclas de la computadora de Bucky.

El rubio estaba demasiado concentrado detallando con delicadeza el dibujo que hacía de Bucky, que apenas notó que éste se había levantado de la cama, dejando el computador a un lado e interrumpiendo el sonido que lograba al escribir. 

-¿A dónde vas, Bucky?- Interrogó, despegando la vista de la hoja para concentrarse en su pareja, Steve no podía describir lo mucho que le gustaba ver a Bucky.

-Voy por un café- Se talló la mejilla con su dedo pulgar- ¿Quieres uno?-.

Después de una breve negación por parte del rubio, éste meneó la cabeza y rió un poco-¿Hoy no tenemos inspiración?- Steve sabía muchas cosas de Bucky, una de ellas era que él no era muy fanático del café  _"El café sabe como si alguien hubiera podido quemar agua"_  Repitió el castaño más veces de las que su pareja podría contar, por ello Bucky solo lo tomaba cuando estaba estresado, faltó de inspiración o porque no había dormido en días. Steve sabía que su razón hoy era al menos una de las dos primeras.

-Sí, más o menos, estoy enfrascado en un párrafo y simplemente no puedo parar de escribirlo-borrarlo-reescribirlo- Otra de las cosas que Steve sabía, era que el castaño escribía cuando no podía sacar una idea de su cabeza y se cansaba de rondarla continuamente. 

-¿Puedo leerlo?- Preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta de esa pregunta. Esperó el asentimiento con la cabeza de su pareja para tomar la computadora y contemplar las letras escritas en Word. 

_"Hay relámpagos, y hay truenos, ruidosos y ensordecedores truenos. La noche es húmeda, se siente las gotas de agua pesadas, faltan horas para el alba pero las nubes parecen no saberlo y se tornan de rojo. La oscuridad es permanente, abraza todo con su manto._

_"Hay breves segundos de luz cuando algún rayo impacta en el suelo y crea el caos, ese preciado lapso de brillo hace posible vislumbrar lo que hay detrás de la ventana, hace esclarecer las figuras lejanas._

_"Los corazones laten excitados, usando el miedo y la adrenalina como impura fuente de energía, la luz acelera su ritmo irregular, la oscuridad los obliga a mesurarse hasta reducir sus latidos a distantes sonidos apagados._

_"Se sentía como si cada latido bombeara funestos litros de veneno por las venas, recorriendo todo el cuerpo. La sensación de golpeteo detrás de la cabeza no era ajena, menos aun cuando el terror invadía el cuerpo. La existencia duele más que un profundo corte con una cuchilla caliente._

_Al final nos aferramos a la luz, porque tememos a la oscuridad."_

Steve frunció el ceño mientras leía el texto pseudo-poético de su pareja, sin dudas no era un relato de lo más positivo o afable, pero era claramente el estilo de escritura de Bucky. No veía nada malo con él, las palabras que usaba eran lindas y no demasiado maquilladas, aunque bueno, no era un crítico de literatura, solo quería que su pareja tuviera una forma de desahogarse como él tenía la suya. 

-A mí me gusta, tiene tu toque, ¿Qué le ves mal?- Preguntó.

-No lo sé, el último párrafo no me convence, siento que es muy corto, demasiado brusco, no creo que refleje lo que yo quiero- Expresó, con un pequeño toque de puchero en su voz que no pasó desapercibido. 

-¿Sabes? Es la parte que más me gustó- Declaró el rubio, recibiendo una mueca confusa y ligeramente incrédula de Bucky- Es simple, dejas claro tu mensaje sin necesidad de analogías, concreto y profundo en cierto sentido-.

-¿Lo crees?- Murmuró el castaño un poco inseguro.

-Sí, lo creo- Le brindó una sonrisa que animó el semblante de  _su Bucky._

Después de eso el castaño simplemente apago su computador y se escabulló entre las mantas para quedar a un lado del rubio. Una vez Steve dejó su cuaderno de dibujo hizo lo mismo que Bucky.

-¿Quieres ver caricaturas?- Susurró el castaño. Cuando pudo ver la afirmación con la cabeza de Steve, se apresuró a prender el televisor y rebuscar entre los canales el que transmitía dibujos animados antiguos y uno que otro actual.

Entre las risas de Bucky, las constantes caricias y los mimos, ambos tuvieron una de las mejores noches que pudieran recordar.  _Era simple y era perfecta._

[...] 

Cuando Steve se levantó, la luz potente del sol reflejaba que eran al menos las nueve de la mañana. Gimiendo adormilado y sin despegar su cara de la almohada, su brazo tanteó la mesita de noche buscando el reloj digital que debía estar allí, cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos pudo verifican que realmente eran las nueve.  

Los sonidos de fondo que no había captado antes, llamaron su atención en cuanto pudo despertarse completamente, el primero era indudablemente una fastidiosa canción pegadiza de algún comercial proveniente del televisor, el otro era de una corriente de agua que venía del cuarto de baño. 

Apenas con esa información cayó en cuenta de que Bucky no estaba a su lado.

Tomó el control remoto del televisor con la intención de apagarlo, pero su inminente acción fue detenida cuando las noticias comenzaron a transmitirse y la nota principal relucía en la pantalla acompañada de un arcoíris. 

_"El día domingo dio lugar una marcha en protesta por activistas LGBT [...] La inconformidad se debe a la suspensión de una orientación federal que apoyaba a los estudiantes transgénero [...] El presidente republicano también rompió la propuesta de emitir una proclamación en honor del Mes del Orgullo.  
En una nota más positiva, en el pasado mes de junio, se registró un aumento de aprobación hacia el matrimonio igualitario"_

_"Matrimonio igualitario"_ Esas palabras resonaron con fuerza en la cabeza de Steve. Su boca se abrió con sorpresa y casi no podía creerlo, "¿Matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo?" El rubio sabía que las cosas habían mejorado, pero no sabía qué tanto. 

Sintió una punzada de felicidad casi dolorosa, sus ojos se llenaron de alegría y no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. 

"¿Y si todavía es una propuesta?, ¿Si apenas se está considerando y no es un hecho?" Pensó, logrando entristecerse un poco él mismo. Con la cabeza llena de dudas tomó la computadora de su compañero y se dispuso a googlear: "Matrimonio igualitario en New York".

Lo primero que apareció fue un enlace a una página de Wikipedia, pero Steve sabía que no era lo suficientemente confiable, al seguir viendo las entradas que aparecieron, una luz de esperanza se prendió en el pecho de Steve, todas eran de noticias sobre la aprobación del matrimonio igualitario. 

Cuando entro a la página más confiable lo primero que leyó fue: "El matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo en el estado de New York fue legalizado por el Senado Estatal de New York el 24 de junio de 2011" _Steve quiso golpearse y golpear a alguien._  

¿Por qué diablos nadie le había dicho que las parejas del mismo sexo podían casarse? Incluso antes de que él hubiera despertado ya podían hacerlo, había vivido 5 años en el Siglo XXI y nadie en una plática casual se molestó en decírselo, ni siquiera un "Oh, el viernes mi hermana se casa con su novia" o "Mi primo al fin se va a casar con su novio".  _Nada._

Steve iba a reclamarle a alguien por eso.

Cuando buscó en sus contactos a alguien para hacerlo, la primera que apareció fue Natasha, el rubio no tardó en marcarle. 

-Hola, Steve, ¿Qué s...-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que las personas del mismo sexo podían casarse?- Interrumpió Steve, sin siquiera decir un "Hola" en primer lugar. 

-Pensé que ya lo sabías, todo el mundo lo sabe, no es un secreto, Steve- Por el tono que usaba, el rubio estaba seguro que su amiga estaba sonriendo como el Gato de Cheshire.

Unos segundos después un “Tardaste más en enterarte de lo que pensé”, por parte de la peliroja llegó a los oídos del rubio, éste no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña pizca de molestia.

Steve respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse ante la tormenta de información que lo había atacado, pensó que serenarse era la mejor decisión que pudiera tomar -Está bien, y-yo, agh, te hablaré más tarde- Dijo lo menos brusco posible, colgando sin molestarse a esperar el inminente siguiente comentario de su amiga,

Con un montón de pensamientos rondando por su mente no podía pensar con claridad. Era una noticia que lo llenaba de felicidad y ansiedad al mismo tiempo, quería casarse con Bucky en ese mismo instante, pero no quería ser torpe y arruinar algo tan especial.

Después de meditarlo por un momento, Steve tomó la libreta y el lápiz de la noche anterior y dejó una pequeña nota en una parte blanca de la hoja. 

**_Voy a compra unas cosas, regreso pronto. Te amo._ **

**_-Steve._ **

Las palabras estaban pegadas y gracias a la rapidez con la cual había escrito las letras parecían estar en cursivas, Steve tuvo que calmarse para hacer un poco más legible su escritura y que se pareciera a su modo de letra normal. 

Seguido de eso se vistió con una velocidad que no le pedía nada a la de Quicksilver, tomó su cartera, celular y todos sus accesorios habituales, y salió con prisa de la habitación. Una oleada de energía lo golpeó cuando se subió a su auto y vio la magnitud de lo que quería hacer. 

Dentro de unos días James Buchanan Barnes se convertirá en su esposo.  _Su Bucky._

[...] 

Después de unos kilómetros, una joyería excesivamente cara y un cheque firmado, Steve había comprado un par de anillos. Estos estaban hechos de oro blanco con decoraciones en relieve, una gema de Zafiro poco modesta levantada por cuatro pilares y unos brillantes incrustados en vertical en los lados de la piedra preciosa. 

Para la vista de Steve era quizá un poco ostentosa, pero no veía lugar para unos anillos sencillo cuando estaba pensando en proponerse ante el amor de su vida. Sí, sin dudas eran las sortijas perfectas, o bien, serían las sortijas perfectas cuando estuvieran en sus manos. 

Steve estuvo dudoso cuando estaba comprando los anillos y le dijeron que las inscripciones tardarían un día en estar listas, casi al punto de preferirlas sin frase alguna. Pero después de sopesarlo unos segundos decidió que preferiría esperar un día si con eso conseguía la joya perfecta para él y para su Bucky. 

Cuando salió y subió a su auto, se mantuvo en un trance por varios minutos, como si no supiera qué debía hacer a continuación. Deseó poder adelantar el tiempo un día para por fin casarse con Bucky y cumplir el deseo que tenía desde los años cuarenta. Lástima que no podía y solo le quedaba esperar. Ser paciente como solo él sabía hacerlo. 

Si ya había esperado 70 años, ¿Qué tan difícil sería esperar un día más? 

[...]

Fue difícil, bastante más de lo que pensó que sería. 

Él siempre fue un buen mentiroso, podría convencer y mentir de manera convincente, pero no podía mentirle a Bucky, solo no podía, se ponía nervioso al pensar que su pareja lo cuestionara, viéndolo con sus ojos penetrantes y su ceño de autosuficiencia. Estaría acabado si Bucky preguntara algo tan simple como a dónde había ido.  

Sabía que quizá podría ser sospechoso de su parte, pero no pudo evitar comprar un gran ramo de rosas intercaladas con crisantemos cuando iba de vuelta a casa. Y bien, por qué no, también una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón que incluso a él le pareció cursi. Quizá así su pareja podría obviar o simplemente ignorar a donde había ido y qué había comprado.  

-Steve, ¿A dónd...?- Antes de que el castaño pudiera terminar su pregunta, un ramo de flores se puso a centímetros de su rostro, al estar tan cerca de sus ojos, lo único que podía distinguir era el blanco entre un mar rojo.

-¿Steve?- Interrogó con tono dudoso, alejándose apenas lo suficiente para poder ver las flores de una mejor manera. El primer pensamiento que corrió por su mente fue lo hermosos que se veían los crisantemos blancos al contrastar con las rosas rojas.

-Sé que los crisantemos son tus flores favoritas- Hizo una pausa para darle el ramo a su pareja- ¿Recuerdas que siempre me contabas la historia de tu abuela? ¿De cómo se volvieron tus favoritas debido a ella?- Siguió hablando sin dejar de mirar los profundos ojos grisáceos de su pareja. 

-Ella siempre los plantaba en su jardín- Comenzó a narrar el castaño, inundando su nariz con el dulce aroma de las flores blancas- Recuerdo que se ponía triste cuando una se secaba, yo lloraba cuando ella se entristecía, así que nunca dejaba que ninguna muriera, incluso quité los caracoles que comían sus raíces y los llevé a otras plantas para que sobrevivieran. Ella me ayudó a sembrar mis propias flores, pero las mías jamás crecían como las suyas, decía que era porque no les hablaba y eso las ponía tristes,  ella les solía cantar para que fueran bonitas, todos los días movía su tierra y las regaba, le gustaba hacer arcoíris con el chorro de agua para hacerme reír. Las amaba mucho, y con el tiempo yo comencé a amarlas igual-. 

-Adoró cuando lo cuentas, ¿Recuerdas cuando ella nos cuidaba? Nos pasábamos el día completo jugando. Tu abuela Obdulia era la mejor- Ambos mostraron una risa nostálgica después de eso.

Era bueno recodar su pasado.

Pero también era bueno comer chocolates cursis y ver una película igual de cursi.

[...]

Al día siguiente el rubio despertó lentamente, sin apresurar a su cuerpo, tomándose el tiempo para estirarse entre las sábanas con suaves y tranquilos movimientos. Prontamente sintió la presencia de su pareja a un lado suyo, con los ojos apenas abiertos giró su rostro para contemplar a Bucky, algo dentro de él se encendía con solo verlo, un tamborileo en su pecho, acompañado de una sensación cálida y cómoda que le resultaba casi adictiva. 

No podía dejar de ver a Bucky, su vista estaba fija en sus facciones apenas tensas por su despertar, su sedoso y castaño cabello ondulado que caía cubriendo parte de su rostro, sus ojos azules grisáceos que se comenzaban a abrir, o sus tentadores labios rozados. Todo era casi perfecto, tanto que temió por un segundo estar soñando.

 _"Bucky es todo un sueño"_ , pensó, riéndose un poco por lo contrario de sus pensamientos. 

No le sorprendió que su primer pensamiento al despertar fuera Bucky, pensaba continuamente en él, pero de improvisto un segundo pensamiento ajeno a lo perfecto que consideraba a su pareja golpeó su mente. 

 _"Los anillos"_ Recordó _,_  tensando su cuerpo por segundos ante el entusiasmo y la impaciencia que aquello le causaba, era como si su piel quemara con excesiva energía acumulada dentro de él.

Con ligera ansiedad se apresuró a vestirse y cumplir el ritual diario de su mañana, intentando ser lo más rápido posible sin llegar a resultar sospechoso. Pronto descubrió que era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. 

Podía sentir los movimientos de su pareja justo en su espalda, por los sonidos leves pero presentes de una cremallera podría decir que Bucky se estaba poniendo su típica sudadera gris, otro sonido de fricción podía tomarse como el que alguien hace cuando se coloca unas zapatillas deportivas, después de no escuchar nada durante unos segundos, un nuevo ruido y una oleada de aroma a Bucky le avisaron al rubio que se estaba cepillado el cabello, al final por el olor característico a desodorante Steve supo que Bucky ya estaba listo. 

El rubio parpadeó y tuvo que mover la cabeza ligeramente para despertar del aparente trance en el cual se había sumido. Estuvo tan enfocado en lo que su pareja hacía que no se percató del momento cuando él terminó todo lo que se suponía que haría.

Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, Steve solo podía reír ante todo lo que la simple presencia de Bucky lograba en él. Al terminar con su risa el rubio advirtió que había olvidado el asunto de sus sortijas por estar pensando en su pareja, de nuevo.  

Después de su desayuno (Que está vez Bucky tuvo que preparar) Y su ejercicio matutino, Steve se dio una rápida ducha. Luego de unos minutos apagó el chorro de agua y enrolló una toalla blanca alrededor de su cadera. No le importó que su cuerpo aún estaba cubierto de gotas de agua y dejaba un camino mojado detrás de sí.

Estuvo a punto de retirar la toalla que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo, hasta que unas manos conocidas lo sujetaron de la cintura. La temperatura contrastante de cada mano que lo tocaba lo hizo estremecer con goce, un gemido se escapó de sus labios ante el ligero frió que se sentía en su lado izquierdo, mientras que en el derecho una tibia sensación suave lo abrazaba. 

Amaba que Bucky lo tocara.

El castaño subió sus manos hacia el pecho desnudo y húmedo del rubio, rozando sus dedos sobre todo su torso, bajando de nuevo a su cintura, después un poco más abajo, lo suficiente para escuchar los quejidos agudos de Steve. 

Giró a Steve con gran facilidad, sin perder tiempo juntó sus labios en un beso que no se podría considerar húmedo, pero sin dudas no era casto, en un segundo la lengua caliente de Bucky presionó contra su pareja, la boca de Steve se abrió casi de inmediato, dejando que ambas lenguas intensificaran el beso. 

En un el balanceó inconsciente de su cuerpo ambos se iban acercando cada vez más, hasta que no había separación entre ellos. Sin notarlo caminaban en dirección a la cama.

-Bucky...- Gimió con vehemencia cuando el castaño enterró su rostro en su cuello, besando toda la extensión de piel que el rubio ofrecía, los labios dulces y tersos del castaño no se molestaba en ocultar sus actos, pues dejaban marcar sutiles pero visibles de chupetes rojizos, que para molestia de Bucky desaparecerían en unas horas. 

-Stevie, ¿Qué te parece si te quito está toalla?- Ronroneó el castaño justo en la oreja de su pareja, quien ya estaba más que sonrojada, los movimientos de Steve y sus palabras se volvían torpes rápidamente, dejándolo con la única opción de asentir con su cabeza, cosa que hizo rápida y enfáticamente. 

En un momento ambos se encontraron en la cama, cosa que les sorprendió de cierta manera, pero que no los detuvo ningún segundo en seguir con sus caricias. Bucky se encontraba de nuevo detrás de su pareja, sosteniéndolo recelosamente de la cintura, pegando su notable y dura erección contra los glúteos de Steve.

Steve no sabía decir cuándo es que su pareja se había quitado la ropa. 

El rubio no podía dejar de gemir ante la excitación que consumía su cuerpo, tener el miembro de su pareja duro, caliente y palpitante golpeando detrás de él no lo ayudaban en nada. Sin pensarlo comenzó a frotarse y presionar en dirección a Bucky, deseando sentir un mayor contacto.

No sabía por qué Bucky aún no le había arrancado la toalla de una vez por todas. No iba a admitirlo pero comenzaba a desesperarse.

Mientras él estaba en cuatro, el castaño apoyaba su pecho contra su espalda, con su brazo de piel sobre su cintura y el metálico en su cadera, en busca de quitar al fin la estorbosa tela que impedía su contacto. 

Justo cuando Bucky iba a tirar la tela blanca y dejar desnudo a su Stevie, el celular de éste comenzó a sonar ruidosamente, interrumpiendo todo y cortando el ambiente lascivo y excitante de manera brusca.   

-Ignóralo, Steve- Dijo el castaño, con un tono suplicante que solo usaría cuando de verdad deseará algo.

Steve estaba por hacerlo y seguir con lo suyo, pero el recuerdo de las sortijas y de la llamada que tenían que hacerle cuando estuvieran listas lo obligó a pararse a recoger su teléfono. Estaba molesto por la interrupción justo en ese momento, pero no podía negar la inherente felicidad que venía con el pensamiento de los anillos y la boda que se aproximaba.

Cuando escuchó la voz de su interlocutor, éste no dijo nada que no le hubieran dicho en la tienda, aparte de la afable noticia de que las joyas en cuestión estaban listas y que podía recogerlas en cualquier momento. Steve se serenó internamente para poder agradecer de manera educada y después colgó.

-Tengo que recoger algo que pedí en una tienda- Dijo, una vez su excitación había bajado y le dejaba coordinar, pronunciar y pensar correctamente.

El ceño fruncido de su pareja y su cara de obvia molestia lograron sacarle una pequeña risa al rubio. Su novio era tierno cuando se enojaba. 

-Terminaremos esto más tarde, lo prometo- Habló con su tono suave, reconfortando a su pareja lo suficiente para que su semblante fuera menos irritado y más como un puchero. Steve le dio un suave beso en los labios y se alejó para cambiarse. Bucky solo podía ver con mala cara como su pareja se vestía frente a él sin que pudiera detenerlo. 

Tendría que darse una buena ducha fría en cuanto Steve se fuera.

[...]

Steve estaba, ¿Cómo podría decirlo?, ¿Excitado?, ¿Extasiado?, no sabría describir su sentimiento con cualquier palabra ramplona que pudiera pensar. Su sentir era latente y le ardía deliciosamente en el pecho, era tan satisfactorio, había un cosquilleo en su piel que le hacía desear algo indefinido. 

En sus manos estaba la razón de sus intensos sentimientos, era una pequeña caja color negro, de un brillante material reflejante que Steve no sabía discernir si era plástico o alguna especie de cristal. La caja era de poca importancia, lo que daba lugar, resguardada dentro de ella, era lo de verdaderamente relevante. El anillo de Zafiro con inscripción en su circunferencia de oro blanco era lo que hacía latir errático el corazón del rubio. 

Y todo lo que éste significaba, sin dudas.

Steve sintió el camino de vuelta a su hogar como si fueran otros 70 años en el hielo, maldijo la relatividad del tiempo. Estando a pocas calles de su esperado destino, la velocidad de los autos ajenos disminuyeron hasta quedar quietos, gracias a algún embotellamiento, con un tic nervioso en su párpado derecho, el rubio considero bajar del auto y correr el resto del camino, así podría llegar más rápido. 

Pero, para su sorpresa, logró guardar la compostura y llegar a su casa junto con el auto. Después de dejar éste mal estacionado se apresuró a entrar, deseoso de verse con su pareja. 

-Bucky- Dijo, usando un tono de voz que le parecía lejano, se escuchaba tan esperanzado. Su pareja le estaba dando la espalda y parecía no haber captado aún su presencia -Quiero decirte algo muy importante para ambos-.

Justo antes de que el rubio se arrodillara y sacara de su bolsillo la valiosa joya, su castaña pareja se volteo hacía él, mostrando como su mano sujetaba recelosamente un celular contra su oreja.

-Hola, Punk- Dijo, una vez había colgado la llamada que lo había mantenido distraído. El castaño se acercó a Steve y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron Steve había sacado las manos de sus bolsillos y ahora las mantenía en la cintura de su pareja. 

-Antes de que me digas esa cosa tan importante: Natasha nos invitó a una cena en ese famoso restaurante francés al cual muero por ir- Le explicó, moviendo el celular entre sus dedos con un ligero aire emocionado. 

-Y-yo, ah, está bien, suena genial- Sonrió el rubio, intentando disimular la pequeña sensación de decepción que nació en su pecho. Él de verdad quería proponerse ante Bucky en ese mismo instante, alargarlo no era más que una latente tortura. 

-Genial, vamos a cambiarnos, por lo que sé es un lugar muy elegante- Bromeó el castaño, jalando con delicadeza a su pareja por el cuello de su camisa, en dirección a su habitación. 

-Pero antes de eso- Hizo una pequeña pausa para besar el cuello de Steve- _Tú me debes algo...-_  

[...] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¡Volví! Perdón, súper perdón por tardar eternidades en actualizar. Y bien, esta es la primera parte de una serie de historias, la verdad ésta capítulo es la mitad de uno, que decidí cortar para hacerlo más digerible, por ende, la continuación la subiré en unos días, ya que pues ya está escrita.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por leer! Ya sabe, voten, comenten, compartan y critiquen que me ayuda a mejorar. Por cierto, planeo que este sea mi fic más largo, algo así como 15-20 mil palabras, así que esperen al menos dos capítulos más.
> 
> ¡Adiós y besos!
> 
> Hail Stucky


	2. Capítulo 2

La noche había caído con rapidez inesperada, el cielo azul se había tornado de un negro profundo sin que los amantes se dieran cuenta de ello, una agradable brisa sin temperatura considerable corría con ligera fuerza por las calles de la ciudad, moviendo las hojas de los árboles, y despeinando una que otra mata de cabello.

Dentro de una habitación cálida, tanto el rubio como el castaño habían dejado su marca en el cuerpo ajeno, y un aura roja desprendida de lujuria rondando por la habitación.

Ambos cuerpos cumplían con lentitud la tarea de ponerse prendas nuevas, limpias, notoriamente más elegantes y con presentación que las anteriores, aún rondaba por la mente el fantasma de la excitación vivida hace apenas unos minutos atrás.

Al estar listos en un sentido de presentación, tanto Steve, como Bucky compartieron una chispa inusual de luz en sus ojos, no era un sentimiento específico el que se reflejaba, o siquiera un sentir palpable, era solo el resultado de la satisfacción interna que se sentía al estar viviendo con una fracción de plenitud y felicidad. Mucho más de lo que antes hubiesen podido compartir.

Después de pasar por calles casi interminables y edificios cuya cabeza no se contemplaba, llegaron al restaurant en cuestión, el cual era una miniatura digna de una risa si se le comparaba con sus vecinos gigantescos, casi monstruosos.

Al cruzar la blanca puerta el corazón de Steve comenzó una marcha errática, con un bombeo acelerado que el rubio podía sentir zumbando en sus orejas, era adrenalina la que sentía correr por sus venas, estaba seguro de ello. Tuvo que tranquilizarse a sí mismo una vez advirtió que su pareja estaba mostrando curiosidad hacia su comportamiento, sabía interpretar la ligera presión que el brazo de Bucky hacía contra su cintura.

Unas palabras amables de un joven pelirrojo fue lo primero que recibieron al estar dentro, a continuación de la guía para llegar a la mesa que Natasha había reservado (Mesa, que para sorpresa de nadie, o quizá del castaño, era para dos personas), por un momento, la duda de cómo es que la espía logró una reservación inundó la mente de ambos, pero en sincronía dejaron pasar ese pensamiento por su mente después de unos segundos.

Su mesa estaba cerca de un gran ventanal que corría del piso al techo, dejando al descubierto la belleza inasible de su mundo, con la noche en auge, las estrellas brillaban con vehemencia en el cielo, dejaban al ojo crítico valorar la sensación que producían.      

Con una canasta de pan estereotipada y unas servilletas de tela como única separación, la pareja disfrutaba la íntima cercanía que podían darse por unos instantes, claro, hasta que su amiga pelirroja en cuestión se dignará en tomar presencia.

No fue sorpresivo para Steve que pasados unos minutos Natasha le enviara un mensaje, diciendo un simple _“Aprovecha”,_ que podría a ver dicho más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera escrito. Tampoco fue para su asombro que segundos después, Bucky dijera con un tono mediado triste, que la pelirroja les había cancelado a último minuto, a causa de una misión imprevista y aparentemente urgente.

Steve tuvo que fingir lo mejor que pudo para que su gesto de sorpresa fuera creíble, y que su tono de voz se pareciera en un sentido emocional al de su pareja. El castaño no pareció dudar de la reacción actuada de Steve, dejando de lado el tema con apenas unos comentarios de queja.  

Cortando cualquier intensión de seguir con el hilo de la conversación que competerá a su amiga, un camarero de aparente mediana edad tomó lugar justo a un lado de su mesa. Sus facciones tensas marcaban unas ligeras arrugas, las cuales se dibujaban por todo su rostro, una mueca poco amigable se lucía como la cereza que coronaba un pastel.

Bucky casi podría jurar que el caballero estaba disgustado, rozando un enojo mal encubierto. Un sentimiento en el estómago de Bucky comenzó a burbujear, era esa sensación de alerta que tanto conocía. No pudo evitar tensarse por la impalpable amenaza.

Sin cambiar la mueca poco amable de su rostro, el camarero aventó prácticamente los menús a la mesa, ni siquiera cerca de sus manos. Esto consternó a ambos soldados, pero Bucky en especial fue quien sintió una punzada de ira, la cual se intensificó debido a la mueca de su pareja.

-¿Qué desean ordenar, depravados?- Profirió el camarero, con un tono burlesco y ácido, hasta casi altivo. La mueca que pintaba los rostros de cada soldado fueron desfigurándose hasta ser una expresión de viva ofensa, Bucky, sin embargo, fue quien sintió como tiraba una pequeña fibra sensible, estuvo a punto de levantarse y encarar al trabajador, pero la presión cálida y reconfortante que Steve dio con su mano logró amainar sus sentimientos, el rubio lo conocía perfecto, y sabía su posible reacción, por suerte, también sabía cómo evitarla.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Cómo nos llamó?- Carraspeó tenso el castaño, haciendo presión con sus dientes en una mordida para controlar sus acciones y no saltar hacia el descortés camarero.

- **Depravados** \- Repitió con cinismo- Son unos desviados antinatura, no merecen ser llamados personas- Siguió con su declaración homofóbica, poniendo seriedad en sus absurdas palabras, incluso su aura de molestia se había convertido en una de cierta repugnancia.

Si bien para Bucky las palabras sin sentido de una persona ignorante no lo dañaban demasiado, lo que sí golpeó a sus sentimientos fue el notorio rostro dolido de su pareja. Fue justo ahí cuando un antiguo instinto de protección se apoderó de él. Saltó con rapidez y precisión para tomar al trabajador del cuello de su camisa. No le prestó atención al ruido del cristal (Posiblemente de su copa) que había chocado con el suelo, tampoco a la inmediata reacción de Steve.

_Steve_ , el idiota que tenía entre sus manos se había atrevido a dañar a su pareja.

-Bucky- Se escuchó la voz del rubio- Tranquilízate, ¿Sí?, él no vale la pena, déjalo ir, somos mejores que esto- Aún con la furia corriendo por su cuerpo, Bucky estaba indefenso ante las súplicas de su pareja, más cuando usaba ese tono tranquilizador y cariñoso. Tuvo que menear su cabeza varias veces para calmarse y soltar el apretón de sus manos con el cual mantenía sujeto al camarero.

Un jadeo y un grito ahogado fueron lo único que recibieron del sujeto antes de que éste huyera con rapidez de ambos, exceptuando, quizá, la mirada de odio que les brindó.

Bucky ni siquiera había captado el hecho de que lo había levantado por los aires y había cortado su respiración, cuando relajó su cuerpo se escuchó cómo un pedazo de metal chocaba con el suelo, solo así se dio cuenta que también había estado empuñando un cuchillo en su mano todo el tiempo.

De repente se sintió como un monstruo. 

Comenzó a temblar, lleno de miedo, se sintió como el asesino sin mente que HYDRA había moldeado  y esto lo aterraba. Poco a poco su respiración fue convirtiéndose en jadeos pesados y sollozos, todos sus músculos timbraban ansiosos y sus manos temblaban tanto que hacían mover todo su cuerpo con su autoabrazo.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron con rapidez, y casi con la misma velocidad las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de éstos. Pero cuando la primera gota cayó, aterrizó en el hombro de Steve.

Los brazos de su pareja lo sujetaban firmes, pero no con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo sentir atrapado, era la presión adecuada para lograr sosegarlo. Con sus propios brazos rodeó la cintura del rubio, y hundió su cabeza aún más en su hombro. Si estaba aplicando mucha fuerza en ese abrazo Steve no comentó nada, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Steve amaba tanto a Bucky que se destruiría para construirlo a él.

Suponía con mucha razón que Bucky jamás permitiría eso, pero la intención estaba ahí.

-Todo está bien- Susurró Steve contra su oído, en un tono tan bajo que nadie que no tuviera superaudición podría escuchar. Con su mano derecha masajeó en círculos la espalda de su pareja, logrando calmar de mejor manera su respiración y llanto. Por un momento recordó cuando la escena era al revés y era Bucky quien lo masajeaba durante sus ataques de asma, el pequeño toque de melancolía hizo que se aferrara más a su pareja.

_“No soy un monstruo”_ Siseó Bucky, con un tono que no dejaba ver si lo decía como duda o afirmación, por suerte, cierto rubio respondió inmediatamente con un “No, Bucky, por supuesto que no lo eres” que sonaba tan seguro que logró convencer al castaño.

-Deberíamos irnos, nos vendría bien estar en casa de nuevo, este restaurant ni siquiera es tan bueno, ¿O no?- Intentó bromear, aunque bien sabía que no podría decir nada chistoso, por suerte, para Bucky la falta de gracia era lo que resultaba entretenida y lo hacía reír.       

Para la sorpresa de Steve la respuesta del castaño fue un “No” y unas repetidas negaciones con la cabeza.

Después de varios minutos de respiraciones, ambos se habían calmado lo suficiente para que Steve dejara de abrazar a su pareja, y que ésta se mesurara considerablemente.

-Deberíamos hablar con el gerente, quiero que despidan a ese sujeto- Dijo Bucky, una vez se había repuesto. Sus ojos aún seguían rojos y cristalizados, su nariz se igualaba al color de un tomate y por alguna razón sus labios también estaban pintados de un carmesí fuerte, ésta imagen débil del castaño no convenció mucho a su pareja.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No prefieres ir a casa?-.

-Steve, sabes que a mí tampoco me agradan los abusivos. No puedo permitir que otra pareja pase lo mismo que nosotros, no sería justo- Dijo, con la voz llena de seguridad y decisión. Steve asintió, estando de acuerdo con lo que Bucky decía, en sus adentros sonreía complacido por el sentido de justicia de su pareja.

Ambos caminaron con presteza en dirección al joven muchacho pelirrojo que habían visto en un principio, en busca de que éste les indicara el lugar donde podrían encontrar al gerente e informar su queja, pero, para su fortuna no fue necesario, ya que se habían topado con el camarero y un sujeto que tenía una placa con las letras “Gerente” en ella.

El hombre en cuestión no parecía tener más de cuarenta años, y vestía un traje de color negro sencillo. Lo único que resaltaba de su apariencia era la cara de enojo que portaba, que por el momento no se podría saber hacia quién se dirigía tal molestia.

-Tengo una queja- Habló Steve, usando el tono autoritario que suele usar cuando es Capitán- Este sujeto- Siguió, apuntando con su mano hacia el camarero- Nos ha tratado pesimamente, además de que nos insultó con comentarios homofóbicos y despectivos- Declaró, dejando remarcado su disgusto.

-Realmente me gustaría que fuer…-

-Tiene que salir de este restaurant- Lo interrumpió el gerente, usando un tono igual de despectivo que el mesero- Me fue informado que ustedes atacaron a mi empleado, además de sus comportamientos no permitidos en este local- Continuó hablando con ese falso dije de profesionalismo.

-¿Perdón? ¿Comportamientos no permitidos?- Está vez fue Bucky quien habló, sonando netamente insultado.

-En este local no permitimos comportamientos que inflijan con los valores morales, aún menos toleramos agresiones al personal- Dijo el gerente, pasando su vista por el camarero, cuya sonrisa de satisfacción hacía que Steve quisiera golpearlo.

-Las “personas” homosexuales son solo _monstruos_ con depr…- Y antes de que si quiera pudiera terminar la frase, Steve guió su puño hacia la mandíbula del gerente, logrando al fin que éste dejara de hacer sus comentarios homofóbicos, obviamente a penas puso fuerza en su golpe, pero aún así sería algo doloroso para cualquiera. El rostro con la mueca dolida de Bucky se transformó en una pequeña expresión de sorpresa, para después pasar a una diminuta sonrisa complacida.

Bucky tomó la mano de su pareja y sin decir nada ambos se dirigieron a la salida. Steve los siguió sin miramientos, dejando atrás a ambos hombres, uno inconsciente y el otro con una expresión de miedo.

A pesar de que venían en el automóvil negro de Steve, prefirieron caminar un par de cuadras para despejar el cúmulo de sentimiento que se habían gestado. Tanto Steve como Bucky estuvieron callados todo el camino, compartiendo el ambiente de mutismo, el cual irremediablemente se interrumpía por los pequeños ruidos de la noche.

Cuando caminaron lo suficiente para llegar a un parque cuyo nombre ambos desconocían, decidieron sentarse en una de las tantas y genéricas bancas blancas que habían allí. Cuando el rubio y el castaño tomaron asiento, lo primero que hicieron fue reírse. Reír casi a carcajadas por el oscuro humor que había en lo que sucedió.

De muchas maneras, estar en el parque, con la negrura acogiéndolos y la tenue luz de las estrellas reflejadas en el agua del estanque, era mejor que estar en el plástico restaurant. Sin dudas no había punto de comparación en cuanto belleza se hablara.

Bucky había recargado su cabeza en el hombro de Steve, entrelazando sus manos deseando un mayor tacto. El rubio no podía borrar esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, tampoco es como que lo intentara. De alguna manera se había enamorado un poco más de Bucky.      

Era graciosa su relación, era tan imperfecta y estaba llena de tantos errores que de alguna manera esto lograba hacerla más atractiva y agradable, ¿Quién quiere una relación hundida en la monotonía?, Steve y Bucky no, al menos. Eran esos pequeños arranques de emociones y acciones (Ya sean buenas o malas) Las que le recordaban lo especiales que eran, y por ende, lo que podrían lograr juntos.

Era fascinante la mezcla de normalidad con la anormalidad intrínseca de cada uno, era como ver la amalgama imposible del fuego y el agua.

_Era hermoso._

Entonces, Steve recordó por qué estaban ahí en un principio. Sin ninguna duda o nerviosismo sacó la caja con el anillo que estuvo guardando en su saco, Bucky pareció no notarlo.

-¿Sabías que ahora existe el matrimonio igualitario? Nos podemos casar, Jerk - Y antes de que su pareja reaccionara, el rubio dejó la banca para estar parado justo enfrente a él, extendió su mano derecha hacia el castaño, invitándolo a estar de pie, como era obvio, éste lo hizo enseguida.

-¿Qué estás…?- Steve se hincó con un solo movimiento, y el brazo izquierdo que había mantenido escondido detrás de su espalda, tomo lugar justo enfrente de su rostro, levantado en el aire para que su pareja lo vislumbrara.

Con su mano derecha abrió el estuche, mostrando el anillo en toda su magnificencia, el rostro del castaño era digno de mil dibujos, que probablemente Steve se tomaría la tarea de hacer más tarde.

-¿Tú, James Buchanan Barnes, me harías el honor de ser mí esposo?- Declaró, Steve, con un tono apenas titubeante, pero en su gran mayoría con una mezcla de esperanzas y felicidad.

-¡Sí! ¡Por Dios, Steve, claro que sí!- El rubio no perdió tiempo, y colocó la hermosa joya en el dedo de su pareja, encajaba a la perfección, casi de la manera en la cual Steve y Bucky encajaban juntos.

Después, solo se besaron. Y eso fue perfecto.

[…]

Y fue así, como, después de esa extraña pero sin dudas especial propuesta matrimonial, ambos se ahogaron en una rutina empalagosa de mimos y caricias. Sus muestras excesivamente dulces de afecto eran demasiado, incluso para ellos.

O al menos, esto era así desde el punto de vista de los demás Avengers, quienes, aunque ya impuestos a sus muestras espontáneas y repetidas de afecto, se vieron extrañados ante el súbito incremento de éstas.  

Para defensa de la pareja, se podría alegar que sus compañeros simplemente exageraban, que bien, en una buena parte sí lo hacían, pero eso no debía eclipsar el hecho de que sus caricias, besos, abrazos y demás gestos cariñosos habían incrementado notablemente. _Qué podían decir, estaban enamorados. Y nadie podía juzgarlos por eso._

“Llevan años juntos, ¿No se supone que la etapa de extrema melosidad debía haber pasado ya?” Dijo cierto castaño de traje metálico, usando un típico tono sarcástico, matizado ligeramente con burla envidiosa.

“¿Celoso, Stark?” Fue lo único que Bucky pudo replicar, claro, una vez había separado sus labios de los de su pareja y su cuerpo dejó el cómodo regazo de Steve para tomar lugar justo a su lado, apoyando su mano de carne en brazo del sofá, y su cabeza soportada por su mano.

Antes de que el millonario pudiera decir palabra, un sonido similar a “Shhhh” pasó a callarlos, ambos castaños giraron su rostro con cierta mueca de ofensa cómica en ellos. No les sorprendió que el causante de esa orden fuese el rubio arquero que estaba casi al otro lado de la habitación. Como explicación solo dijo “¡Dejen ver la película maldición! Es la mejor parte” Y volvió toda su atención a la pantalla.

Ah, porque hace falta mencionar que todos los Avengers estaban en la noche de película que Tony programaba cada viernes (No era un evento con mucho seguimiento, gracias a que algunas veces, todos o la mayoría se encontraban en una misión o algún trabajo). Milagrosamente, ésta era una de esas noches donde todos habían tenido la oportunidad de presentarse.

Desde Thor, quien estaba en Midgard debido a menesteres mágicos que necesitaban ayuda de Dr. Strange, hasta Scott, quien estaba en su traje, encogido al tamaño de una hormiga en el hombro de Vision, por puro capricho divino. Wanda, Natasha, Sam, Bruce y demás se encontraban esparcidos entre los asientos del cine de la Torre Stark.

Para ser sinceros, ni Bucky ni Steve estuvieron prestando atención a, al menos, la primera mitad de la película. Ambos estaban demasiado ocupados como para dirigir su vista a la pantalla que posiblemente reproducía un corto animado, o un largometraje de acción con poca trama que tanto le gustaban a Tony.

Al terminar la película, cosa que por suerte no tardo mucho en ocurrir, ambos soldados se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron y juntos caminaron hasta estar debajo de la pantalla grande, justo enfrente de sus compañeros, que aún no se habían tomado la molestia de dejar sus asientos.

No necesitaron hacer algún ruido o seña para captar la atención de todos, y con más premura de lo que les hubiese gustado, simplemente se limitaron a decir en un perfecto unísono “Nos vamos a casar”.

Para su sorpresa, la reacción del equipo fue un mutismo, no era un estado de shock, naturalmente, pero sí era al menos un nivel de incredulidad y asombro. La mayoría tuvo una mueca de impresión por unos segundos (La mayoría, menos Natasha, quien además pareció ser la única en captar los anillos claramente de compromiso que la pareja no se quitaba). Después de un breve lapso de asombro, todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento de que no debía extrañarles en lo más mínimo, ambos soldados vivieron con costumbres arraigadas buena parte de su vida.

El primero en decir palabra fue Tony, quien, junto con una sonrisa sincera los felicitó, y agregó “Te estabas tardando Capi, ¿Es que Bucky no te daba el ‘sí’?” A modo de burla. El mencionado castaño le dio una mirada, pero sonrió inevitablemente ante el comentario.

Después fue Clint, quien acompañó su felicitación con un abrazo y una cara sonriente. Después Wanda, Bruce, Thor, y todos los demás presentes. Todos se turnaron para darle buenos deseos a la pareja.

Incluso Scott, quien ya se había desencogido para esos momentos, se acercó titubeante e hizo lo que los demás. Cuando se separo del abrazo que había tenido con Bucky, no pudo evitar decir “Espero estar invitado a la boda” Como juego, y en ese momento, Steve y Bucky pudieron sentir la mirada de todos (De nuevo) en ellos.

-¿Quién los va a ayudar con la organización de su boda?- Preguntó la pelirroja inquisitiva. Dando un ligero aire que gritaba “Debo ser yo”.

Bucky sonrió nervioso ante la mirada penetrante de su amiga, Steve carraspeó con la intención de llamar la atención de Natasha, cosa que logró, y cuando su vista se fijaba en él le fue un poco difícil decir “Pepper nos está ayudando con eso”, aún más cuando los gestos de la pelirroja se afilaron y sus ojos se entrecerraron con la palabra “Pepper”.

-Me siento traicionado- Comentó Tony, llevando una mano dramáticamente a su pecho, diciendo por lo bajo cosas que ni Steve ni Bucky se molestaron en escuchar, pero estaban bastante seguros que tenían las palabras “Maldita”, “Pepper” y “Traicionera”, en ese orden.

-Por primera vez concuerdo con Stark- Siguió la espía, cruzándose de brazos con una mueca de disgusto, que nadie podía decir si era fingido o legítimo.

-Steve, eso fue bajo amigo, me dueles- Y terminando con la trifecta de corazones rotos, Sam dejo sus palabras al aire con una clara intensión de dramatismo al estilo Stark.

Después de unos segundos de silencio que no duraron mucho (Como todos los breves lapsos en la Torre) el ambiente de improvisto cambio a uno con aire retador.

“Yo seré la madrina” Exclamaron dos voces femeninas al mismo tiempo. _Oh no._

“¡Y yo el padrino!” Se escucharon otras dos voces masculinas al unísono. _Oh no._

 Y así fue como el cine ganó seis disparos de flechas, varias abolladuras en los asientos, un ligero incendio con el propulsor de Iron Man, disparos eléctricos y la mitad de la pantalla en el suelo gracias a la manipulación de su materia.

[…]

“James, necesito que me des el visto bueno para el color de los…” Empezó a decir cierta rubia que ni siquiera estaba mirando al castaño directamente, su atención estaba fija en una tableta semitransparente similar a un holograma que cargaba con su mano derecha. Bucky arqueó una ceja ante la cantidad de nombres tontos referentes a colores claros que vinieron después, el hecho de que la tableta se volteara en su dirección mostrando cuadros de matices blancos no ayudó mucho.

El castaño juraba que sin su visión mejorada, no hubiera podido distinguir las pequeñas diferencias entre color y color.

-Vamos, Pepper, Bucky no podría diferenciar entre blanco puro y blanco seda aunque su vida dependiera de ello- Dijo Scott, quien, por cierto, se había unido junto con Natasha a la organización de la boda y la decoración. Con un entusiasmo típico de él, demostró tener grandes cualidades para la combinación de colores y el arreglo simétrico de los adornos y demás cosas.

-Yo puedo diferenciarlo- Declaró el aludido, con cierto aire petulante- Por un contrario, me sorprendería que ustedes…- Observó a ambos con una mirada que le ahorró el comentario sobre la falta de habilidades sobrehumanas- Pudieran distinguir entre la ridículamente pequeña disimilitud entre ellos.

Un gesto que denotaba ofensa se pintó en ambos rostros de los mencionados, Bucky no sabía decir si era a modo de broma o si de verdad había atacado sus sentimientos con su comentario. Cuando una pequeña ráfaga de culpabilidad lo atacó al creer que había dicho algo malo, su inmediata reacción fue querer dar una disculpa, mostrando un semblante de arrepentimiento y ligero, ligerísimo miedo ante la imposible reacción ofensiva de alguno de los dos.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, tanto Scott como Pepper se rieron dejando ver que estaban jugando, que no se sentían heridos y que Bucky no merecía un castigo.

El activo movió su cabeza para ahuyentar ese último pensamiento, él ya no sería castigado, los errores se remiendan con disculpas, nadie podía tocarlo sin su consentimiento explícito, y podía decir que no si así lo deseaba. Él no era un arma, ni un esclavo, era una persona y era libre.

-¿Estás bien, Bucky? Llevas mirando la nada desde hace un rato- Dijo Steve, que de alguna manera estaba a un lado de él. Bucky no recordó haberse despedido de Scott y Pepper, pero algo le decía que sí lo había hecho.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando un poco- Se excusó, sabiendo que no era del todo cierto, pero tampoco del todo falso. Tuvo que sujetar con un abrazo poco inocente la cintura de su pareja para lograr borrar esa mirada de preocupación que tanto odiaba que estuviera en sus ojos.

-Hoy iremos a comprar los trajes- Le recordó Steve a su pareja, sin tomarse la molestia de separarse del abrazo de ésta- Además, Pepper, Natasha y Wanda quieren que les demos el visto bueno a sus vestidos de damas-.

-Se supone que para eso está Natasha, ella es la dama de honor- Murmuró perezosamente el castaño. Después de todo tenía razón. Si algo se había resulto en la pelea infantil que todos habían tenido hace algunos días, es que no habría madrinas ni padrinos, por lo tanto solo quedarían las damas y los caballeros. Steve no entendía muy bien el propósito y las diferencias entre todo eso, pero lo había pensado como la opción más justa.

El hecho de que Natasha fuera la dama de honor se debió a que nadie se atrevió a decirle que no cuando se auto-proclamó como tal. Por lo tanto, Sam, Scott, Tony, Thor, Bruce y Clint quedaron como los caballeros, Vision decidió que no sería prudente que él participara, debido a su poco entendimiento emocional sobre las tradiciones típicas matrimoniales, Steve y Bucky respetaron su postura, pero eso no significaba que no hubieran insistido un poco más.  Rhodes simplemente desistió amablemente, excusándose con el hecho de que él no era adepto a esas cursis tradiciones, la pareja de soldados se rió ante el comentario y aceptaron sin más.

Al final, la pareja comprometida tuvo que dar su aceptación a unos hermosos vestidos de color rojo cardenal, con escote redondo, cuello alto y tela a modo de collar que rodeaba éste. Como decoración tenía lazos horizontales que acentuaban la cintura y eran tan largos que tocaban el suelo. Además de un moño simple en la espalda alta que caía varios centímetros.

Los trajes de los caballeros eran de pantalón negro, el saco era de un botón y se llevaba abrochado, su color era una mezcla de azul marino y azul oscuro, acompañado de un chaleco blanco yeso y una camisa blanca pura. Además de una corbata del mismo tono del saco.

Sus trajes eran más elegantes que las prendas de las damas y los caballeros, e incluso un poco más hermosos, ambos eran negros y constaban de un pantalón de vestir liso y un chaleco de tres botones abrochados cuya tonalidad guindaba entre el negro grafito  y el negro plomo. La camisa interior tenía el mismo tinte que el saco, exceptuando cierto brillo que brindaba gracias al tipo de tela. El saco era oscuro y de solo un botón que iba sin abrochar, tenía cierto aire de corte italiano para remarcar la cintura. Dejando una corbata de color plata antigua brillante, escondida detrás de las demás prendas.

Ya tenían los vestuarios pensaron ambos, solo faltaban las flores, invitaciones, recepción, decoración y todas las demás cosas que todos estaban organizando. Serían unos largos meses.

[…]

Para asombro de la pareja, los meses se fueron volando, cada día se estaba más cerca de la esperada boda, que, después de a ver sido anunciada públicamente en una conferencia de prensa, se había convertido en el evento del año, sin exagerar.

A pesar de que se había dejado claro que sería un evento relativamente sencillo, con pocos invitados y con una fiesta también modesta, no pudo dejar de ser una gran noticia. Después de todo se trataba de la boda de dos de los personajes más famosos del país, además de ser un nuevo ícono y evento esperado por excelencia de la comunidad LGBT.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ambos se estaban vistiendo con sus trajes, ayudándose mutuamente con la corbata, y con el dobles de las mangas. Estaban a pocos minutos de cumplir el sueño que tenían desde adolescentes, por fin llegaría el momento que tanto se juraron cuando estaban ambos solos en el bosque, o cuando iban a una función de cine donde nadie podía verlos.

Habían esperado años por ese momento, e irónicamente ahora no podían aguardar los escasos minutos que faltaban.

Entonces, ambos estaban caminando hacia el altar, sujeto uno del otro con sus brazos entrelazados, podían sentir la mirada de todos en ellos, y la canción nupcial sonando por toda la habitación. Iban con un ritmo normal, pero se notaba que estaban dando un esfuerzo por ir lento, se sentía la ansiedad emotiva de los dos.

Cuando estaban en el altar, al fin uno frente al otro, un sentimiento de felicidad, emoción y nerviosismo se apoderó de sus cuerpos, _se sentían tan plenos._ A penas escuchaban lo que el sacerdote decía, aunque suponían que era importante, ambos estaban demasiado absortos en el otro, muy ocupados en apreciar y memorizar cada rasgo de su pareja, aún cuando ya lo tenían más que aprendido.

Y llego el momento de los votos, todos los invitados guardaron completo silencio, y esperaron expectantes las palabras de la pareja. El primero en hablar fue Bucky.

_“Hoy podría decir que me entrego a ti, pero eso sería mentira. Soy tuyo desde el primer momento en que te vi, y desde ese instante tú has sido mí alma gemela, mi único amor y mi mejor amigo. Porque incluso cuando yo no me recordaba, te recordaba a ti, Steve. Yo te amo más que a mí propia vida. ¿Sabes? Es nuestro destino ser libres_ “ Y para el final de esa oración, Steve ya estaba derramando varias lágrimas. Tuvo que tranquilizarse lo suficiente para poder hablar sin que su tono fuese quebradizo, Bucky tuvo que resistir las inmensas ganas de besarlo.

_“Podría jurarte amor eterno, pero ya lo he hecho, podría prometerte la luna, pero incluso ése es un regalo muy pequeño, podría decir que hoy unimos nuestras vidas, pero estamos unidos desde que llegamos al mundo. Te amo, James… Porque cuando yo no tenía nada, te tenía a ti. Y no somos los mismos, pero no tenemos que serlo.”_

**_“Hasta el final de la línea_ ** _” Se leía en sus anillos._

**_“Te amo”_ ** _Dijeron ambos._

_Y se besaron._

**[…]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bueno! He aquí la segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben voten, comenten, critiquen y compartan. Si tiene ideas y así, me gustaría escucharlas, o alguna petición. La verdad tardaré un poco más en subir el oro capítulo, pero tengan por seguro que lo haré.  
> ¡Gracias por leer! Adiós y besos.  
> Hail Stucky

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¡Volví! Perdón, súper perdón por tardar eternidades en actualizar. Y bien, esta es la primera parte de una serie de historias, la verdad ésta capítulo es la mitad de uno, que decidí cortar para hacerlo más digerible, por ende, la continuación la subiré en unos días, ya que pues ya está escrita. 
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por leer! Ya sabe, voten, comenten, compartan y critiquen que me ayuda a mejorar. Por cierto, planeo que este sea mi fic más largo, algo así como 15-20 mil palabras, así que esperen al menos dos capítulos más.
> 
> ¡Adiós y besos!
> 
> Hail Stucky


End file.
